


the ice was cold

by gongryongs



Category: I.O.I (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongryongs/pseuds/gongryongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time someone embraces The Snow Woman as who she used to be; Kim Doyeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ice was cold

_White._ White was spread widely across the land, falling heavily from the sky in flakes, and covering the trees, rivers, and lakes. It could barely be seen, with the same color covering almost every inch of every surface, but a cottage—a dark and abandoned cottage—stood on a hill, near the forest.  
  
A woman was standing in the blizzard, ever so bewitching with her white dress and long black hair being blown by the winds. She entered the cottage, laid in her usual room, and closed her eyes.  
  
Her mind played images of people, of the city filled with voices of traders, children, and other noise—of life. Soon a face of a middle-aged woman came up, one she had played so many times in her head. And then another face came after that. And another one. Face after face flashed before her eyes, starting with familiar ones with bright expressions to strangers with adoration, confusion, horror. The last face she saw was showing fear, so apparent she could feel it as the face opened his mouth to shout. She shot her eyes opened and started boring her eyes at the ceiling, when she heard the front door sliding open.  
  
  
  
The voice of a young man called out. “Excuse me? Is anyone here?”  
  
She sat up and walked slowly to the door to see the man putting down his axe and pile of wood beside the door. She stared at the young man right in front of him. He stood straight after putting his stuff down, but he couldn’t see her, not unless she wanted him to.  
  
She examined the man. He had dark brown hair, was just a bit taller than her, and she thought that he looked quite decent despite his shabby outfit. His body was covered with a layer of snow here and there. When the man breathed, white puffs of warm air came out of his mouth. His cheeks and hands were red from the blood in his flesh warming him up.  
  
He walked into the room she was in before and set his outer layer of clothes on the floor. The man looked around the room and said to its random corners, “I’m sorry, cottage owner—whoever you are—but I need a place to rest for tonight. It’s alright, right?” He then laid on his wet outer clothes.  
  
  
  
She sat and watched beside him as he fell asleep, paying close attention to the way his chest went up and down, the way his body shivered and his also trembling lips opened slightly, letting vapor out of his mouth. Before she knew it, tears trickled down her face and onto the floor. She touched her cheeks to wipe them and was somehow surprised at the fact that the liquid was ice cold. The realization got her tears flowing even more rapidly.  
  
Soon, the sun was rising. The sky, once black, turned slowly into dark blue, getting lighter and lighter as more time passed.  
  
  
  
The man’s eyes fluttered open and he turned his face to look at her. She stayed, not realizing that she had forgotten to hide herself. “Who are you?” he asked as he sat up.  
  
Her eyes widened a little before she managed to put up a straight expression. “I am the Snow Woman,” she answered.  
  
“Why are you here?” he asked again.  
  
“Waiting for humans that are lost, like you,” she said coldly.  
  
“And what will you do with them?” He was either bold or foolish, this young man.  
  
“I shall touch them and freeze them.”  
  
Different emotions flashed one by one in his eyes, none of which she hadn’t seen before. But, his lips then lifted up in a tiny smile when his eyes was displaying… sadness? Pity?  
  
“You must have been so lonely,” he said, looking at her face, “Do you have a name? I am Kim Mingyu.”  
  
She was puzzled, “I told you, I am the Snow—“  
  
“No, a name your parents gave you—if you had any.”  
  
She _did_ used to have one. “Kim Doyeon.”  
  
“Well then,” the man—Kim Mingyu—reached for her hand, his was trembling, “nice to meet you, Kim Doyeon.”  
  
He grabbed her hand with his to shake it.  
  
The air was cold, and there was ice. There had always been only ice for her.

**Author's Note:**

> was inspired by the story of Yuki-Onna.


End file.
